


In Retrospect

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sarutobi ends up paying for half of the village repairs.</p><p>In retrospect, he probably deserved to pay for all of it."</p><p>Everything is Sarutobi's fault. Complete crack, ending with the predecessors to Gai and Kakashi's rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Retrospect

Sarutobi ends up paying for half of the village repairs.

In retrospect, he probably deserved to pay for all of it.

He never imagined that, when showing Jiraiya how to summon, that the boy would be stupid enough to use the jutsu without a contract. (In retrospect, that should have been his first clue that he didn’t understand his team quite as well as he thought.) He never expected that Jiraiya would learn to summon the toads, or that he’d recommend the technique to Tsunade and Orochimaru.

The destruction of half of the civilian district with giant toads, slugs and snakes could easily be traced back to their sensei.

(But he beams with pride at seeing the legendary three summons contract with his students.)

He accepts full responsibility for the fact that Tsunade figured out chakra-enhanced taijutsu and turned several training grounds to rubble. She approaches him mid-training, sighing and pouting, asking if there’s anything someone with her chakra control can do offensively that isn’t genjutsu. It’s for “snakey deviants” (Orochimaru, in the midst of refining his Hell Viewing Technique on Jiraiya - who yelps and whimpers at the sight of beautiful women lying gutted before him - glowers with his hands clasped in the rat seal but doesn’t comment) and she wants something more honest.

In retrospect, his comment on focusing chakra to body parts would have given anyone the idea and she did need something to practice on.

(He does wish she’d decided to practice on anything but Jiraiya. Even if she can heal him afterwards.)

However, he denies having anything to do with the rivalry that Jiraiya and Orochimaru drag all over Konoha, with their bickering, fighting and racing. Their refrains of “anything you can do, I can do better” ringing out through the shopping district like a song and the other instructors sigh and ask why Sarutobi encourages them. He does not.

Except maybe the tournaments, and the telling Orochimaru to practice genjutsu on Jiraiya because he’s particularly susceptible (and therefore a good test subject). And maybe that whole thing where he told Orochimaru that Jiraiya has a brilliant - and sneaky - jutsu that he doesn’t.

(Okay, maybe he’s a little responsible.)

In retrospect, he never intended for it to turn into a writing contest between the two. And he certainly didn’t expect that Icha Icha would go from Jiraiya’s pet project to a series of half-ghostwritten contest books.

(When he reads a review that _Icha Icha Violence_ is a sharp contrast from Jiraiya’s last book - more plot and gore, less romance -, he just sighs and sends the review to the man with a wry grin flitting over his features.)


End file.
